gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion/Fran's Diner
This is the second chapter in Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion. After Angela met Janet, the stunts are performed! Level 11 - Cut from the Same Cloth It's salad practice day! Prepare lots of salads! *Angela and Victoria enter the diner. *Fran: Morning, Angela! The usual? *Angela: Yeah... Thanks, Fran. *Fran: Why the long face? You know what they say Angela... *Fran: 'A smile is happiness you can find right under your nose./ *Angela: I know, I know. My old high school rival is in town. *Angela: She's here to make my life AND my reunion miserable, I just know it. *Fran: Maybe she just wants to catch up? *Angela: Yeah, you clearly don't know Janet very well. *Angela: And to top it all off, the girl I've been bonding so well with is apparently her daughter! *Victoria laughs. *Angela: What's so funny? *Victoria: Oh, nothing. *Angela: WHAT? *Victoria: Oh, I was just thinking about something Janet said the other day. *Angela: Janet, Janet, Janet! It's all anyone can talk about now! *Victoria: Come on, Angela, don't be that way! *Angela leaves the diner. *Fran: Angela, wait! You forgot your triple pumpkin spice cappuccino with no sugar! *Victoria leaves the diner. *3 girls of the Fab Four enter the diner. *Fran: Morning, Kitty! Thanks for filling in for Tom while he's on vacation! *Kitty: That's what friends are for! *Virginia and Jenny sit on the couch. Kitty wears an apron to get to work. During the level *Fran prepares lots of salads because it's practice day! After the level *Kitty takes off her apron and then sits down on the couch next to Jenny. *Janet enters the diner. *Janet: Hey girls! Victoria told me you were here - long time no see! Mind if I sit down? *Kitty: Er… Well... that's usually Angela's spot, but since she's not here I- *Janet: Perfect! *Janet sits down. *Janet: Oh my goodness, it's just like we're back in high school again! *Virginia: So, Janet... What made you decide to come back after all these years? *Janet: Well, THAT'S quite the story... *Matt enters the diner. *Matt: Er... Hey guys. Have you seen Angela? *Janet: Matt! Why don't you join us? *Matt: Oh, no, it's okay. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do. *Matt leaves the diner. Level 12 - It's All About Janet Janet wants to impress everyone by cleaning tables quickly! *In the Victory store, Angela and Victoria are in a conversation. *Angela: Janet was at Fran's?! *Victoria: Sure, why not? *Angela: How could you take HER there, knowing how I feel about her? *Victoria: Don't be silly, Angela... *Victoria: She asked if any of your high school friends had joined you in new York. *Victoria: I said you all hang out at Fran's quite often. *Victoria: I couldn't NOT tell her. *Angela: That's just like her... *Angela: ...trying to insert herself into MY group of friends, so she can steal them away from me. *Victoria: It's just a coffee shop, Angela… *Victoria: I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about. During the level *Janet clean 5 tables quickly. After the level *Angela touches the register. *Victoria: …I think you're wrong about Janet. *Victoria: She told me she was so happy to see you again after all these years. *Angela: Trust me, you don't know her. *Angela: She hasn't changed at all since high school... *Angela: ...she's still this self-centered- *A phone call of Victoria from Janet! *Victoria's phone: Bzzzzzzz! *Victoria: Oh hi, Janet! We were just talking about you! *Angela: You're all we talk about... *Victoria: Yep, uh-huh. That special item you ordered just came in! *Angela: I'm going to Fran's. You coming? *Victoria: One sec... *Victoria gets a box from the counter. *Victoria: If you're going to Fran's, do you mins giving this to Janet? Level 13 - Reunion Reservations Serve customers as fast as you can! *Angela enters the diner with a box. Suddenly, Angela reveals Janet's in her seat! *Devil: She's in our seat! *Angel: She probably doesn't know it's ours... *Devil: Janet is in OUR SEAT! *Angel: Can we please handle this like adults? *Janet stands up to see Angela. *Angela: I believe this is yours? *Janet: Why thank y... *Angela dropped the box! *Angela: Whoops! Clumsy me. Let me get that for you. *Angela stomps on the box angrily! Her friends look at Angela! *Angela: Here's your precious box! *Janet disappears and the background go back in time. *Janet: Angela? *Angela: Huh, what? *Janet: How kind of you for bringing that over. *Angela: Yes, of course. *Angela gives the box to Janet. *Angela: Sooo… I've been thinking. *Angela: High school reunions are so overrated, aren't they? *Angela: I mean, why bother? *Angela: Actually, I was thinking about cancelling the whole thing. *Janet: What? Canceling? Why? *Janet leaves to the storage. Angela sits down, Kitty goes back to work. During the level *Kitty serves 8 customers quickly. After the level *Chloe enters the diner. *Chloe: Hey guys, anybody seen my mom? *Angela: She's out back, why don't you take a seat? *Chloe takes a seat. Janet appears. She takes off her coat to reveal a dress! *Janet: What do you think? *Angela stands up. *Angela: It... It... *Kitty stands up. *Kitty: It's very nice, Janet... *Kitty: It's just... Don't you think it's a little risqué? I mean, we're not seventeen anymore. *Chloe: Risqué? It's practically lingerie! Don't you think you should wear something more like... I don't know... a mom? *Janet: Chloe, think of it this way - for one night, we can all be seventeen again. I don't see the problem? *Chloe: I'm almost seventeen, and you said you hated that dress I liked. It would draw too much attention, remember? *Janet: That's different. *Janet covers the dress. *Chloe: Is it? *Janet: Of course. This dress is PERFECT. It reminds me of the one I wore to senior prom. *Janet: I remember Matt ESPECIALLY loved me in dresses like these. *Janet: My dad... not so much. *Angela: That makes two of us. *Chloe: Make that three. Level 14 - Pink with Envy Angela is bursting with anger - calm her down before she loses her temper! *Matt enters the diner. *Angela goes to Matt. *Matt: Hey, Angela. I was hoping you'd be here. *Matt: Mind if we go somewhere and talk? *Angela: I'd like that. *Janet appears. *Janet: Oh, good! Matt - you're here. I wanted to get your 'expert' opinion on something. *Angela: We're in a hurry. *Janet: It'll only take a second. *Janet reveals her dress. *Janet: Well? *Matt: It's... Er… *Janet: Oh, I'm sorry Matt. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. *Janet drops the coat. *Janet: Why don't wo go someplace else... *Janet: ...where there's no Angela around? *Matt takes off and drops his jacket. *Matt: Chica. *Matt goes to Janet. *Matt: I towe you ever asth… *Matt and Janet with a kiss, and a fall in love. *Janet: What's that, my love? *Matt: I thought you'd never ask... *With a deep kiss of Janet and Matt, Angela is bursting with anger! *Angela: Stop it! You little... *Matt and Janet disappears, and the background changes! *Angela: ...mouse! Didn't you see it? *Matt leaves the diner. *Virginia: Hey! What about this trench coat? Is this CASHMERE? Wow! *Angela follows Janet, Virginia returns to couch. *Kitty goes back to work. During the level *Kitty calms Angela down before she loses her temper. After the level *Back in Victory store, Angela enters the store. *Angela: Everything was perfect until SHE showed up. *Devil: We need to find a way to keep her out of the reunion! *Angel: Nonsense... She has every right to be there. *Devil: Why, so she can make it all about her? It'd be better to cancel the whole thing. *Angel: But the invitations have been sent! Preparations have been made! *Angel: Besides which, if we canceled the whole thing, we'd lose our chance to shine like a diamond! *Devil: Okay, fine. We'll just poison her then. *Angel: Be serious now! People are looking forward to this reunion. *Angel: It wouldn't be fair on them. *Devil: Fair? Is it fair that we're doing all the work just so she can hog the spotlight? *Devil: Let someone else organize it. We're through! Level 15 - A Time for Listening Make Fran proud by checking out customers with a heart! *Janet enters the diner. *Janet: Hello there, Fran. Are the girls here? *Fran: Kitty should be here in just a moment for her shift. Can I get you anything? *Janet: Er, no, thank you... *Fran: All the way here from France and you don't want an authentic New York coffee? *Janet: I prefer tea. *Fran: One tea coming right up! *Fran makes the tea. *Fran: So, tell me, what bright you to New York? *Janet: That's... quite a long story. *Fran: Well, long stories are the ones worth listening to! And people say I'm a good listener. *Kitty enters the diner. *Kitty: Hey Fran! Oh... Hey, Janet. *Fran: Hey Kitty! Can you take over the kitchen while I talk with our new friend? *Kitty: Yeah... No problem. *Kitty takes over while Fran talks with Janet by sitting. During the level *Kitty checks out 10 customers with a heart! After the level *Fran: You won't always be able to find a reason to postpone telling Chloe the truth. *Fran: I know it's hard, but you'll just have to bite the bullet. *Janet: But I can't tell her before her own prom. *Janet: My girl deserves a pristine and uncomplicated prom night. *Janet: Like the one I envisioned... and never got. *Janet: I can't deny her that! *Janet: So the talk will just have to wait until after the event. *Janet: I'll have ample time to explain everything to her then. *Fran: If it's important for you, you'll find a way. If not, you'll find an excuse. *Janet: But her prom is the whole reason we came to the USA. *Fran: Are you really sure of that? *Janet: Why wouldn't I be? *Fran: That might once have been true... *Fran: But don't forget, 'You cant assume things will always be the sane, because things change...' *Fran: '...especially people!' Level 16 - A Big Help Murray's dropped by for some donuts. Serve them fast so he can continue his shift! *Virginia: No offense, Janet, but I'm not sure we should be talking about this with you. *Janet: Oh, I understand. I just want what's best for everybody, including Angela. *JennyL She ahs been acting kinda… 'tense' lately. *Virginia: She even said she wanted to cancel the whole thing... *Janet: Even going to a reunion can bring back all kinds of emotions and things... *Janet: ...nevermind PLANNING one. *Virginia: And this night be the last chance we get to see our old high school... *Janet: Well, I think we've decided. *Janet: Angela's obviously overwhelmed, she needs help, and I'm happy to stop in. *Kitty stands up. *Kitty: Well, it's time for my shift... *Janet stands up. *Janet: Please, Kitty, allow me! You can relax - I'll help Fran out today. *Kitty: Really? Well... If you insist. *Janet wears an apron to run! During the level *Janet serves Murray on time by giving him donuts! After the level *Meanwhile back in Victory... *Angela: SIGH... *Angela: I'm going to the back to get us something to drink. *Angela leaves to the back. Matt enters the store. *Chloe: You! Do you remember who I an? *Matt: Er… Yes, of course - Janet's daughter. *Chloe: Oof! *Chloe goes to Matt. *Chloe: You're to stay away from her, sous-comprendre? *Matt: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's this about? *Matt: If anything, she's the one who can't seen to stay away from me. *Chloe: A likely story! *Chloe: Just because my father's missing, it doesn't mean I'll let you steal my mother away from him! *Matt: Chloe, wait, don't go. *Matt: Let's have a talk. *Matt: You know... my dad wasn't around much either when I was your age. *Matt: And when he was around, we used to butt heads... A LOT. *Matt: He wanted me to be a big football star at state, like him. *Matt: But he never cared about what I wanted to be - an artist. *Chloe: Really? *Chloe: I am a photographer. I want to be like Irina Ionesco. *Matt: Bold choice of role model... Fancy showing me your work sometime? Level 17 - Father Material Kitty needs to take care of the plants by keeping them well trimmed! *Kitty works on tea. *Janet: You really know how to connect with Chloe. *Matt: Eh, it's easy when you're not their parent. *Janet: Speaking of... Why didn't you have any children of your own, Matt? *Chloe: Mom, how do you know he doesn't have children? *Matt: Actually, I don't. I thought about having kids... but it just never worked out. *Chloe: Oh... That's too bad. Who wouldn't want to have a father like you? *Matt: Thanks, Chloe. But truthfully, I don't think it would have worked out for me anyway. *Matt: I'm way too involved in my work. *Matt: I wouldn't want to start a family now under any circumstances. *Janet and Kitty go back to work. Virginia enters the diner and sits. During the level *Kitty trims the plants! After the level *Kitty leaves the place. *Janet: Matt, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately? *Matt stands up. *Janet: Well, I um... Actually, it's about us... *Janet: About what happened back in high school... *Matt: Listen, Janet. *Matt: It's great to see you again... *Matt: But for me, high school is a part of my past that I've closed the door on. *Janet: Matt, wait! *Matt: A first live will always be special for Janet, but it's been fifteen years. *Matt: I've moved on - so should you. *Matt leaves the diner. *Janet: If only it were that easy... Level 18 - The Excuse The cookie dough's gone bad - make sure you don't serve any cookies today! *Janet enters the diner. *Janet: Hey Fran, The usual, please. *Fran makes the usual. *Janet: Angela! All going well with the reunion plans? *Jenny: Oh yeah! Oh, it's gonna be so much fun! *Angela: Er… The reunion...? *Devil: Now's the time! We've gotta tell them we're canceling the reunion! *Angel: We can't do that! We need to stick to our guns. *Devil: No way, sister! We are not going to let Janet take out rightful place as queen again! *Devil: We've just got to think of an excuse for why we need to cancel it... *Angela: Actually... A lot of people said they couldn't come. *Angela: Maybe we should just cancel the whole thing. It's not a reunion if no-one's tuens up after all! *KItty: That's true... What a shame. *Virginia: Leaving so soon, Janet? *Janet: I've just gotta make a few calls... I'll be back before you know it. *Janet leaves the place, followed by Angela. Kitty and Fran go back to work. During the level *Kitty doesn't serve any cookies because the cookie dough is bad. After the level *Angela enters the diner. *Angela: Hellooooo, girls! *Vriginia: You're a cheery one. Aren't you upset nobody wanted to show up to the reunion? *Angela: Oh... Er, you know. It's like Fran says... *Angela: Happiness is on your face... if you smile! Or something. *Angela sits on the couch. *Janet enters the diner. *Janet: Not to worry, girls! I just finished calling up all our classmates. *Janet: And guess what? They can all make it for the reunion! *Janet: I guess you just weren't persuasive enough, Angela. Good thing I was around, hmm? *Angela: Er… Y-yes! great! Soooo great. *The girls go to Janet. *Angela: So great... Level 19 - Taking up Space Kitty's getting a lot of calls about the reunion today - make sure you answer them all! *Angela enters the diner. *Fran: Hey there, Angela! *Angela: Hi Fran. Janet isn't here, is she? *Janet enters the diner. *Fran: She is now! *Angela and Janet go to the chair, trying to sit. *Angela: I'm sorry, Janet - were you trying to get into MY chair? *Janet: YOUR chair, Angela? I don't quite see your name on it. *Angela: I always sit here! *Janet: Sounds like you need a little change in your life in that case! *Virginia and Kitty stand up. *Virginia: Girls, this is crazy! Stop it! *KItty: Come on Angela, it's just a chair! *Angela: JUST a chair?! *Angela: FINE. I see how it is. *Janet sits, and Angela leaves the diner. *Janet: What? *They go back to work. During the level *Kitty answers incoming calls. *Kitty: Yes, we would hire a DJ. *Kitty: No, we don't want the DJ to play polka music! *Kitty: Sushi bites would be perfect for the party. *Kitty: No, we don't need a mouse mascot. *Kitty: Can we get some lights on the stage? *Kitty: Yes, we will need a tiara. Something fabulous! After the level *In Victory boutique, Victoria works on dress. A customer visits. *"Excuse me - do you know when you'll announce the date for your 'Queen for a Day' promotion?" *Angela: As soon as my bitter ex-high school rival stops trying to hijack my life! *Customer left! *Victoria: Thank you, come again! *Angela: I'm sorry, Victoria. I'm trying, but I've got nothing so far... *Angela: ...and the reunion I was hoping would inspire me is ruined by-- *Saved by the call! Angela answers. *Angela's phone: Bzzzzzzz! *Angela: Key Kitty, what's up? *Angela: Cone to Fran's…? Okay, I'll be there in a bit. Level 20 - All's Fair in Love and War Serve Janet while she's on the phone to her dad! *Angela enters the diner. *Angela: Kitty, what's wrong? What happened? *Kitty: So... I got this call from a contact at city hall in Snuggford. *Angela: Yeah? *Kitty: He was like 'You won't believe what I just heard?' *Jenny: What is it? *Kitty: They're planning to tear down Snuggford High! *Virginia: WHAT? Are you kidding me?! *Kitty: Utilities will be disconnected at the end of the month... *Kitty: ...and the building has been declared 'off limits' by the city. *Devil: Perfect! Bye-bye reunion! Bye-bye Janet! *Angela: Aww, what a shame! Guess we have to cancel the whole thing! *Jenny: I guess so... *Virginia: It wouldn't be the same... *Janet: Don't worry, girls. I think I know how to solve this little problem... *They head back to seats and Kitty goes back to work. Janet's on the call. During the level *Kitty serves Janet! After the level; Post-chapter *Janet: Dad, please - there has to be SOMEONE you can talk to. *Kitty takes off her apron. Then she goes to the couch. *Janet: Well, not all of us choose to look at it like that. *Janet: I'm not just asking for me - this is REALLY important to a lot of people. *Mr. Morgan: NO WAY! You are getting my permission to use the premises, is that CLEAR!? *Janet: Okay, Dad. I understand. Thanks for listening... Good- *Janet: -bye? *Janet hangs up. *Virginia: Well? *Janet: We're all set! All it took was one call to my dad. *Jenny: Wow, amazing! *Virginia: Oh, it'll be just like high school! *Angela: Yeah... Just like high school...